


W niebo, gdzie nie świeci nic

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, everything is hollow and nothing hurts, gwiazdka forumowa 2016, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, prawie-a-sci-fi, skakanie po światach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Ciri zatrzymuje się w umierającym świecie i zawiera wielce interesujące znajomości.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pirania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/gifts).



> Napisane w ramach Gwiazdkowej Wymiany Fikowej na forum Mirriel.  
> Życzenie: Wędrująca między światami Ciri i wędrujący między światami Alvin spotykają się. Chciałabym, żeby jedno z nich wpłynęło przypadkowo na losy drugiego, ale pozostało tego nieświadome (coś jak efekt motyla).  
>  **Varia:** Tytuł z pieśni Gwardii Szwajcarskiej. Betowane przez Rudbekię. 
> 
> Wszystkiego dobrego, Piranio.

 

     — Przyniosłam przydział prętów nuklearnych. Powinno starczyć do końca roku. — Ciri z pewnym sentymentem myślała o czasach, gdy narzekała na lekcje starszej mowy; obecnie często musiała opanowywać całkiem nowe języki i pojęcia w przeciągu tygodnia. — Zrobisz obiad, Alvin?  
     — Teraz tak. Nie chciałem marnować energii, póki nie przyszłaś. Ale zimna przystawka czeka.  
     Chłopak równie dobrze mógł być zbiegłym, zbuntowanym golemem – „robotem”, jak nazywano je tutaj – tak mało emocji okazywał. Ale w tym świecie nie wypadało o to pytać. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Ciri nie wpadła dotąd na świat, w którym pytać o takie rzeczy by wypadało.  
     Zimną przystawką były kawały tłuszczu z powsadzanymi do środka kapsułkami odżywczymi. Obiad na pewno też będzie tłusty. W ten sposób, jak nieustannie przypominały mieszkańcom plakaty i obwieszczenia, ciało najefektywniej magazynowało energię.  
     — Ten tydzień nie był taki mroźny. — Ciri ostrożnie wymieniła pręt nuklearny w ich „głównym zasobniku energetycznym jednostki mieszkalnej”. — Na mieście mówią, że to może idzie wiosna. Prawdziwa wiosna, znaczy.  
     Alvin nie wydawał się poruszony. Podszedł do blatu, gdzie czekały już produkty potrzebne do przyrządzenia posiłku. Ułożone w kolejności używania. Chłopak zawsze wszystko planował na wiele ruchów naprzód. Wyglądał na kilkanaście, może dwadzieścia lat, a zachowywał się niekiedy z dojrzałością starca. Kolejna rzecz, która kojarzyła się Ciri z robotami. Albo Aen Saevherne, ale to nie było skojarzenie, którego należało używać w tym świecie.  
     — Głupie przesądy. Wystarczy jeden cieplejszy dzień i od razu się zaczyna. Ziemia nie doczeka już nigdy prawdziwej wiosny. — Alvin wstawił garnek na podgrzewacz. Nalał im obojgu z termosu naparu z tutejszych ziół. Był gorący. Był pyszny. — Na pewno nie za naszego życia. Wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek. Nasza gwiazda umiera.  
     To, jak mówił o losie tego świata, również przywodziło Ciri na myśl roboty. Używał niby zaimków pierwszej osoby liczby mnogiej, ale w jego głosie była tylko obojętność, jakby tak naprawdę nic a nic go to nie obchodziło.  
     — Ale naukowcy próbują coś zrobić w tej sprawie, nie? Ludzie mają nadzieję, że jeden z rządowych tajnych planów wreszcie zadziałał.  
     — Ludzie się łudzą. Gdyby cokolwiek naprawdę zadziałało, media już by o tym trąbiły. Poza tym, co właściwie mieliby zrobić? Naładować od nowa słońce?  
     — Operacja plastyczna dla podstarzałej gwiazdy. Pasuje idealnie.  
     — To musiałaby być wielka operacja. Stacja kosmiczna, ładunki nuklearne... Nie ukryliby tego przed społeczeństwem. Ten tydzień był po prostu cieplejszy. Zdarza się. — Pił swoją herbatę cicho, jak ktoś przyzwyczajony do ukrywania swojej obecności.  
     Pasowałoby ukrywającemu się robotowi. Z drugiej strony, pasowałoby też wszystkim twardym dzieciakom ulicy. Tak czy inaczej, było wyjątkowo irytujące, bo ileż można znosić taką milczące, bezwzględnie logicznie, lakoniczne towarzystwo?  
     — Mógłbyś mieć więcej wiary.  
     — Po co? Słońce i tak nie zgaśnie za naszego życia. Nie ma się czym przejmować.  
     Ciri prawie poparzyła sobie wargi, tak szybko piła herbatę.  
     — Eee tam. Zgrywasz się.  
     Wzruszył ramionami.  
     — Już to mówiłaś. Nie przekonam cię, że jest inaczej. Nie ma sensu wracać do tematu.  
     — Nie doceniasz rozrywkowego aspektu drażnienia się z tobą.  
     Uniósł brew.  
     — Ty się drażnisz. Ja to ignoruję.  
     — W czasach takich jak te człowiek chwyta się każdej rozrywki.  
     Chłopak pokręcił głową i wrócił do garów.  
     — Jeśli potrzebujesz się zabawić, to magistrat zamieścił nowe zlecenie — rzucił po chwili, kursując z powrotem do wielofunkcyjnego blatu, nakładając im porcję najtłustszego i najgęstszego rosołu, jaki Ciri jadła w którymkolwiek ze światów. — Coś pożera ludzi w czwartym sektorze.  
     — Tylko ty możesz nazywać pracę zabawą.  
     — Bary zeszły na psy, burdele są słabo ogrzewane, alkohol rozcieńczany... W czasach takich jak te człowiek chwyta się każdej rozrywki. Poza tym — dolewka herbaty — ty przecież uwielbiasz się popisywać.  
       
     *  
       
     Zlecenie było nocne, jak wiele. Na tym świecie, wszystko tłumaczącym techniką i nauką, magia nie istniała poza sferą fikcji – istniały jednak potwory i ich cykle dobowe. Ciri, całkiem starannie zdobywająca informacje o światach, na których zostawała dłużej, dowiedziała się, że są to pozostałości po dawnych wojskowych eksperymentach genetycznych. Stworzenia te były stosunkowo odporne na tutejszą broń dystansową, dzielącą się na „palną” oraz „energetyczną”. Nie, żeby tej drugiej używano obecnie często, energia była dobrem zbyt drogim i zbyt cennym.  
     Odporność potworów na broń dystansową spowodowała z kolei powrót do broni białej, też zresztą nasączonej jakimś rodzajem energii. Mieszkańcy tego świata widzieli w tym tryumf techniki, ale dla Ciri rzecz niespecjalnie różniła się od magii. Zwłaszcza, że jej ostrze, pamiątka z innego świata, cięło tutaj równie dobrze, jak te zmodyfikowane.  
     — Wcale nie uwielbiam się popisywać. — Kopnęła w asfalt. W sinawym świetle przenośnych latarni, które ze sobą mieli, wszystko na tym świecie wydawało się nie konające, a już martwe. — Po prostu nie lubię zabijać. Ani wyciągać miecza bez powodu.  
     — Już mówiłaś. I dlatego zwlekasz nawet wtedy, kiedy jest powód.  
     — Człowiek, który mnie wychował, tłumaczył mi, że właściwie nigdy nie ma powodu. Tylko czasem nie ma też wyjścia.  
     — Mhm. To był ten sam człowiek, który nauczył cię walczyć?  
     Wcisnęła ręce w kieszenie, głęboko, jakby chciała przebić materiał. Wpatrywała się w obłoczki pary, pojawiające się przy każdym oddechu. Prawie jak bańki.  
     — Tak myślałem.  
     — Nauczył mnie wszystkiego, co jest potrzebne do przeżycia... na tym świecie. — We wszystkich światach. — Wszystkiego, co sam potrafił.  
     — A potrafił głównie machać mieczem? Nie brzmi jak idealny ojciec.  
     Miała na końcu języka „nie był ojcem”. Ale, po pierwsze, Alvin wiedział. Po drugie, uważała Geralta za ojca. Po trzecie, w tym kontekście to nie miało znaczenia. Rzuciła więc tylko, lekko, stwierdzenie tak niepodważalne, że zamykające wszelkie dyskusje:  
     — Cóż, świat też nie jest idealny.  
       
     *  
       
     Swoje zlecenie znaleźli w kotłowni głównego blokowiska sektora. Potwór przypominał modliszkę. Wielką, pancerną modliszkę, pryskającą żrącym kwasem z otworu gębowego. Ciri nie widziała dotąd tego typu stworzenia w tym świecie – ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że, sądząc z oficjalnych danych i plotek, nie widziała póki co nawet jednej dziesiątej jego problemów.  
     Alvin wyciągnął pistolet. Posłał serię w oczy potwora. Modliszka zamknęła swoje metaliczne, błyszczące zielonkawo powieki i strzały odbiły się od nich, rykoszetując we wszystkich kierunkach, obijając się o ściany, grzejniki oraz rury. Czerwone błyski tańczyły w powietrzu.  
     Modliszka nie zwracała na nie uwagi, Ciri wymijała je prawie bez poświęcania uwagi , śmigając naokoło owada i unikając jego odnóży. Alvin, cóż, Alvin schował się za piecem i odwracał uwagę potwora kolejnymi seriami. Potwór był solidnie opancerzony. Jedyną nadzieją było uderzenie w oczy albo stosunkowo cienkie łączenia stawów.  
     Stwór nie zauważył, że dziewczyna stara się go zmęczyć i wybadać zakres jego ruchów. Był spory, ale z każdą chwilą zbliżała się trochę do głównego korpusu. Nawet jeśli wymachy modliszkowatych kończyn zmuszały ją czasem do odskoczenia, zaraz wracała, jeszcze bardziej zajadła. Po kilku minutach udało się jej odrąbać jedną z owadzich nóg. Ta pofrunęła w powietrzu i przecięła, uderzając, jedną z rur. Pomieszczenie z sykiem zaczęła wypełniać para.  
     Ciri usłyszała, jak Alvin klnie. Potem tupot i szczęk wysuwanej szabli. Chłopak nie był wirtuozem broni białej, ale potrafił się nią posłużyć.  
     Rzucił w modliszkę czymś długim, cienkim, świecącym mdło. Stwór znów zdążył zamknąć oczy, lecz gdy rzecz dotknęła jego skóry, wydał z siebie grzechotliwy dźwięk. Jęk bólu najpewniej. Na powiekach pozostało wgłębienie. Ciri nie miała czasu rozważać, czego użył jej towarzysz. Dopadła do potwora, cięła w okolice głowy. Modliszka zasłoniła się odnóżem – i straciła je. Tym razem, upadając na podłogę, nic nie zniszczyło.  
     — Jeszcze cztery! — wrzasnęła dziewczyna w kierunku Alvina.  
     Odpowiedzi nie było. Chłopak pewnie się obruszył, bo w końcu sam umie liczyć. Ciri odturlała się poza zasięg potwora, sprawiającego wrażenie w ogóle nieprzejętego straconymi kończynami. Typowe. Tutejszym bestiom szał bitewny – „adrenalina”, jak na to mówili – całkowicie wyłączał czucie bólu.  
     Dziewczyna okrążała stwora, czekając na kolejną okazję do ataku. Ta przyszła, gdy modliszka plunęła kwasem w stronę kopiącego w maszynerię Alvina. Ciri skoczyła, uchyliła się przed odnóżem, ale cios, który wyprowadziła, był nieprecyzyjny i został nonszalancko skontrowany, a siła owej kontry odrzuciła dziewczynę o dobre parę metrów, na ścianę.  
     Ciri natychmiast wstała, splunęła w stronę owada krwią z przygryzionej wargi. W owada trafiło zaś błękitne, iskrzące światło, przypominające piorun. Stwór zachwiał się, szarpnął i – i łeb odpadł mu od tułowia. Przez chwilę odnóża młóciły powietrze, potem zaś cielsko powoli, powoli, powolutku opadło na ziemię.  
     — Al...  
     — To nie ja!  
     — Nie. To ja. — Głos zdecydowanie należał do kobiety.  
     W drzwiach kotłowni stała wysoka sylwetka. Ciri obstawiała, że szczupła, chociaż trudno było powiedzieć na pewno pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami trzymających ciepło ubrań.  
     — Poradzilibyśmy sobie — burknął Alvin.  
     Ciri podzielała jego niezadowolenie. Nie potrzebowali kolejnej osoby do podziału wynagrodzenia. Zwłaszcza takiej, która mogła zgodnie z prawdą twierdzić, że to ona zabiła potwora.  
     — Nie wątpię, ale ja też muszę za coś żyć, a czasy są ciężkie. Spokojnie, dzieciaki. Jestem tylko samotną staruszką. Nie potrzebuję wiele. Na pewno nie tyle, ile szalona młodzież. — Spod materiału wydobył się ni to śmiech, ni to kaszel. — Wezmę jedną trzecią, nie połowę. W porządku?  
     Nijak nie w porządku, bo Ciri z Alvinem byli tu pierwsi. Ale nikłe były szanse, że urząd miasta podzieli ich punkt widzenia. Jedna trzecia była, z tej perspektywy, naprawdę dobrą ofertą. Dziewczyna przypuszczała, że wynikającą z lęku. Ich w końcu było dwoje, a łowcy potworów nie należeli do najbardziej lojalnych wewnętrznie grup zawodowych. Ciri nigdy by nie zabiła o te parę groszy – już nie – ale skąd tamta miałaby to wiedzieć.  
     — Jesteś technodziejką? — Chłopak przeszedł do konkretów, tamta odpowiedziała skinięciem.  
     Technodzieje byli czarodziejami tego świata. Wykorzystywali technikę, energię i elektronikę do walki i do obrony. Zwykle nosili przy sobie dziesiątki artefaktów – które tutaj nazywano gadżetami, protezami oraz wszczepami – pozwalających im rozporządzać mocą do złudzenia przypominającą magię. Badali zapomniane lub porzucone ścieżki postępu tej rzeczywistości, eksperymentowali także ze współczesnymi technologiami, co powodowało, że nikt, nawet oni sami, nie znali w pełni granic wiedzy czy możliwości pojedynczych technodziejów.  
     Zawsze byli nieliczną grupą. Od czasu ochłodzenia zostało ich jeszcze mniej, w większości na państwowych kontraktach. Badania wymagały zdobycia skądś dużych ilości energii, o tę nielegalną było zaś bardzo trudno.  
     — W porządku. Co do propozycji. I... — Ciri się zawahała — ...dzięki. To jutro w urzędzie? W południe?  
     Alvin przewrócił oczyma. Kobieta znów skinęła głową.  
     — Czekajcie na Amę Lo.  
     Kiedy wyszła, Alvin zebrał z podłogi przedmiot, którym rzucił.  
     — Niemal wyczerpany pręt nuklearny? To draństwo jest szkodliwe! — oburzyła się Ciri.  
     — Niewiele innych rzeczy działa na pancerze potworów. Jest w osłonie, truje tylko, gdy wejdzie w kontakt ze skórą. A my mamy przeciwpromienne rękawice, maski i tonę ciuchów na sobie.  
       
     *  
       
     Prezydent był zadowolony. Zwykle od obwieszczenia do załatwienia problemu mijał co najmniej tydzień. Nawet się nie targował o zmniejszenie nagrody. Cud polityczny, można rzec.  
     Ama, tym razem tylko w szaliku, bez maski ochronnej, wyglądała przede wszystkim naprawdę staro. Nie, żeby miała zmarszczki czy siwe włosy – przeciwnie, jej twarz była gładka jak kartka papieru, sięgające do pasa loki olśniewały blondem jasnym prawie jak śnieg, czerwień warg była jak róża, staranna linia brwi niczym kaligrafia. Ciri nauczyła się już, że w tym świecie tak posągowy wygląd zawdzięcza się nauce i operacjom plastycznym. Kosztującym zresztą fortunę, jak każdy wymagający energii zbytek. Społeczeństwo zezwalało na nie, bo pieniądze przeznaczano na system socjalny.  
     Sztuczna młodość i stare, zmęczone oczy. Ciri od razu przypomniały się czarodziejki.  
     Ama zaproponowała im, głosem wypełnionym chirurgiczną energią i słodyczą, żeby wpadli do niej kiedyś na podwieczorek, poplotkować o zabijaniu potworów i ponarzekać na niesłownych zleceniodawców. A potem zniknęła, zbywając wszystkie pytania.  
     — Ama już taka jest. — Prezydent uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.  
     — Zna ją pan? — Ciri nie potrafiła usunąć nieufności ze swojego głosu.  
     — O tak. Pochodzi z tego miasta. Nie dalibyście wiary, ale jest o ładne parę dekad starsza ode mnie.  
     Ciri i Alvin z uprzejmości nie zaprzeczyli. Prezydent też korzystał z dobrodziejstw technologii plastycznych, jednak ze zdecydowanie większym umiarkowaniem. Jego siwe włosy z pewnością budziły zaufanie u wyborców.  
     — To dobra kobieta. Trochę próżna, ale kto nie jest próżny? I przy jej umiejętnościach... cóż, trochę dumy jest najzupełniej naturalną rzeczą.  
     — Przy jej umiejętnościach? — Alvin umiał sprawiać, by ludzie mówili; najprostszą z jego sztuczek było powtarzanie po rozmówcy.  
     Nie, żeby prezydent potrzebował zachęty.  
     — Skoro z nią pracowaliście, to na pewno widzieliście, co potrafi. Ale zajmuje się nie tylko technologią walk, także medycyną i badaniami ogólnorozwojowymi. Jej młodość to w dużej mierze efekt jej własnej pracy nad nanotechnologią. Każe sobie słono płacić za dostęp do swoich gadżetów... ale wspiera też hojnie inicjatywy charytatywne. Potrafi pomóc, jeśli się ją o to rozsądnie poprosi. — Uniesienie podbródka, mina jak dla wyborców. — Bardzo porządna, patriotyczna obywatelka.  
     — Tak zamożna i szanowana osoba zajmuje się zabijaniem potworów? Za marne grosze? — Ciri uniosła lekko brwi.  
     — A kto bogatemu zabroni? Człowiek potrzebuje jakiejś rozrywki. Może chciała się sprawdzić? To nie pierwszy raz, gdy poluje na grubszą bestyjkę.  
     — Mogła chociaż zrezygnować ze swojej części nagrody — mruknął zjadliwie Alvin.  
     — Cóż, zabiła to... stworzenie, jak rozumiem? Nagrodę dostała najzupełniej słusznie. Jak mówiłem, Ama pomaga najuboższym. Łowcy potworów do nich nie należą.  
       
     *  
       
     — Myślisz, że prezydent z nią sypiał? — Ciri wyjęła garnek przygotowanej rano potrawki ze skrzyni na pościel i ubrania; sztuczka pozwalała oszczędzić energii na końcówce dogotowywania.  
     — Może i. Rozrywka naturalną potrzebą człowieka. Tak ostatnio słyszałem.  
     Ciri sprawdziła temperaturę potrawy palcem. Była w porządku.  
     — Powinniśmy uważniej słuchać plotek. W końcu nie jesteśmy stąd.  
     Ona sama była z bardzo daleka. Ale poza tym drobiazgiem, zwanym skakaniem po światach, do tego miasta, Uru-Ti, też nie przybyła bezpośrednio. Najpierw wylądowała w Tchi, jednej z wiosek, powoli pustoszejącej z powodu mrozu. Tam, ciepło przyjęta, podłapała język i wiedzę o ogólnej sytuacji tego miejsca. Do Uru-Ti przybyła, spłakawszy się jak bóbr przy pożegnaniu, razem z karawaną. Nie była jedyna. Uchodźcy nieustannie spływali do największych metropolii.  
     W Uri-Ti zamieszkała w jednej z komun i niemal od razu zajęła się łowieniem potworów. To w tamtej komunie poznała Alvina; podobnie jak ona uciekał do Uri-Ti przed Zimą Zim, z miejscowości, wnioskując po opisie, jeszcze mniejszej niż ta, w której początkowo wylądowała Ciri. Wielkie miasto fascynowało go, zadziwiało i odrzucało równocześnie, ale kiedy go poznała, mieszkał w nim już ładne parę tygodni i był jako tako zaaklimatyzowany. A przynajmniej lepiej niż ona.  
     O ile ta historia była prawdziwa, oczywiście. Chłopak zawsze mógł faktycznie być robotem albo po prostu bezpańskim dzieciakiem, dorabiającym sobie doraźne biografie. Nawet jeśli dopisywał mu apetyt – Ciri wiedziała, że tutejsze golemy konstruowano tak, by udawały ludzi w każdym aspekcie, nie wyłączając tych niepraktycznych. Takie projektowanie miało jakąś nazwę, chociaż teraz nie potrafiła jej sobie przypomnieć.  
     — Jeśli chcesz poplotkować, to podwieczorek u Amy wydaje się świetną okazją. — Alvin odezwał się dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy już przeżuł i przełknął pierwsze porcje potrawki.  
     — Jasne. O ile jej zaufam.  
     — Będziemy we dwoje. Nie sądzę, żeby nawet technodziejka dała nam radę. Możemy wybadać grunt. Ostrożnie.  
     Ostatnie słowo wymówił z wielkim naciskiem i Ciri uznała, że powinna się o to trochę poboczyć. Dobrze, może niekiedy działała trochę impulsywnie, może pakowała się w... cokolwiek gwałtowne... sytuacje, może mówiła nieprzemyślane rzeczy, ale przecież nic się im dotąd nie stało! Nic poważnego przynajmniej. I cokolwiek robiła, robiła, bo czuła, że jest słuszne.  
     Ten ostatni argument całkowicie przekonywał Alvina. Problem leżał w tym, że ich wizje „słusznej sprawy” często gęsto wyraźnie się różniły.  
     — Dobra ta potrawka. — Ciri nigdy nie potrafiła odstawiać fochów naprawdę długo.  
     — Chcesz dokładkę?  
     — Pewnie. W sumie całkiem wygodnie sobie żyjemy na tym umierającym świecie. Nie jest łatwo, ale cywilizacja przetrwała, nawet się rozwija. I my, ludzie, żyjemy. Nigdy bym nie myślała, że to w ogóle... — urwała, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że mówi prawdopodobnie za dużo.  
     W głębi duszy wiedziała, że umierająca gwiazda to prawdziwy powód, dla którego została w tym świecie tak długo. Tak, był bezpieczniejszy niż kilka poprzednich, ale to samo w sobie by nie wystarczyło – ostatecznie Ciri mogła iść gdzie chciała i kiedy chciała, skakać między wymiarami choćby w nieskończoność. Ale świat konający z zimna, o, to poruszało czułą strunę. Chciała zobaczyć – co tak właściwie, nie była już pewna. Może po prostu jak wygląda takie konanie. Może to, jak można je przedłużyć, ba, nawet zapobiec. Może chciała jedynie zyskać nadzieję.  
     Poza tym, jak już człowiek sobie pożył w jakimś świecie z jego mieszkańcami, jadł z nimi, pił, dziękował za opiekę, to trudniej było tak po prostu skoczyć i to wszystko za sobą zostawić. Niemal każda ze spotkanych kiedyś istot przychodziła niekiedy Ciri na myśl; niemal każda rzecz mogła przywołać słodko-gorzkie wspomnienie.  
     — Czasem sobie myślę, że to bez sensu. — W oczach Alvina, jak się zdaje nietrapionego takimi sentymentalnymi słabostkami, pojawił się rzadki ogień. — Tak dryfować, trzymać się szczątków egzystencji. Czołgać się na cmentarz, podporządkować wszystko jednemu, dotrwaniu do jutra. Jak tchórze. Całkiem bez honoru.  
     — A co mielibyśmy niby zrobić? Podciąć sobie żyły?  
     — Chociażby. — Odłożył szklankę, gwałtownie, aż trzasnęło. — Walczyć i zginąć. Wyjść na dwór i tańczyć nago. W końcu i tak umrzemy. Śmierć od mrozu jest lekka i daje słodkie sny, tak mówią. Po co odwlekać?  
     Ciri nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
     — Też tak myślałam, jak byłam młoda.  
     — O, bo teraz to z ciebie starowinka.  
     — Młodsza. — Pomyślała o nieludziach ze Scoia’tael, o Zoltanie i ruinach Shaerrawedd; wspomnienie napełniło ją smutkiem, chociaż nie była pewna, czy bliżej mu do melancholii czy nostalgii. — Potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że śmierć jedynie pozbawia nas wyboru i możliwości wpływania na przyszłość, na świat. Jeśli już musisz umrzeć, to lepiej za ludzi niż za słowa, Alvin. Kiedy... kiedy znajdziesz coś, o co się będziesz naprawdę troszczył, sam to poczujesz.  
     Chociaż, oczywiście, niektórzy nie znajdowali niczego do troszczenia się nigdy. Ale Ciri nie życzyłaby chłopakowi takiego losu.  
     — Póki życia, póty nadziei. Ulubiony slogan rządu. Miałem nadzieję, że od człowieka usłyszę coś innego niż od robotów urzędniczych.  
     — Cóż, jeśli wyjdziesz teraz tańczyć nago na ulicach, to na pewno nie. Jedna z licznych wad zgonu. A w ogóle najgłupiej będzie, jeśli dzisiaj podetniesz sobie żyły, a jutro odkryją sposób na uratowanie tego słońca.  
     — Albo ucieczkę z tej planety. Tak czy siak, choćby odkryli rozwiązanie i dzisiaj, żadne z nas nie dożyje jego wdrożenia.  
     — Ale jeśli wszyscy zginiemy, nie dożyją go nawet nasze dzieci. Nikt go nie dożyje. Nie wydaje ci się, że to jednak gorsza opcja? Lepiej już przecierpieć uszczerbek na godności, ukryć cywilów i przetrwać, choćby kryjąc się po kanałach.  
     Alvin dłubał łyżką w potrawce. Nie jadł. Najwyraźniej faktycznie rozważał jej słowa – chociaż wnioski z owych rozważań zachował jak zwykle dla siebie i po chwili wrócił po prostu do jedzenia.  
       
     *  
       
     Koniec końców wpadli do Amy na podwieczorek. Z ciekawości, jak twierdzili. Ciri w głębi duszy podejrzewała, że jednak chodzi też trochę o zabicie samotności. Kontakty z pozostałymi członkami ich dawnej komuny były skąpe i rwane, ze zleceniodawcami widywali się w okolicznościach wybitnie nietowarzyskich.  
     Owo pierwsze spotkanie przebiegło dość sztywno. Ama próbowała być sztucznie pogodna i gościnna, zupełnie jakby świat naokoło powoli się nie kończył. Nie próbowała zrobić na nich wrażenia bogactwem, ale jej majątek widać było w jakości przedmiotów, ubrań, wielkości lokalu (miał więcej niż dwa pomieszczenia, szalony zbytek), tym, jak bardzo jasno i ciepło w nim było. Kobieta miała nawet u siebie działającego robota-majordomusa, całkiem prywatnego.  
     Pod lukrem spotkania towarzyskiego kryła się zresztą propozycja współpracy. Ama przekonywała, że rynek zleceń półlegalnych jest znacznie obfitszy oraz hojniejszy niż ten oficjalny, tak obfity, że jej samej niekiedy brakowało czasu lub sił – „nie jestem już najmłodsza!”, śmiech, ich uprzejme zaprzeczenie – by zająć się nawet tylko tymi naprawdę interesującymi.  
     W to akurat ani Ciri, ani Alvin nie wątpili. Byli raczej niepewni co do powodów, dla których utytułowana, znana, zamożna technodziejka oferowała im udział w swoim rynku.  
     — Jesteście nowi i jesteście dobrzy. — Zaoferowała im tutkę z luną, narkotycznym zielskiem, którym mieszkańcy tego świata zabijali przeczucie końca; goście odmówili unisono. — Nie najlepsi, oczywiście. Ale większość tutejszych łapaczy odpada. Nie dogadujemy się najlepiej. Nie cierpią mnie. — Wybuch śmiechu. — Od razu powiem, dlaczego. Na dobry początek. Jestem stara, jestem dobra, nie dzielę się swoimi odkryciami za darmo, nie przymieram głodem, nie rozrzucam forsy po ulicach, ale czasami komuś pomogę. Przychodzą do mnie, kiedy mają kłopoty, a potem wstydzą się mi patrzeć w oczy, bo wiedzą, że ja wiem, co o mnie gadają... Wzbudziłam wasze zaufanie?  
     Alvin wzruszył ramionami. Ciri była bardziej bezpośrednia:  
     — Średnio.  
     — Słusznie. Nie wierzcie gadce starej kobiety. Nie wierzcie niczyjej gadce. Ale powiedziałam prawdę. Na dobrą...., na wróżbę. Jestem przesądna. Wolno mi, starej kobiecie.  
     Słowa wylatywały jej teraz z ust szybciej, łatwiej, mętniej niż na początku. Zawracały, tworzyły pętle. Efekt narkotyku, uznała Ciri. Środki odurzające zwykle czyniły ludzi szczerszymi, ale takiej szczerości też nie należało ufać, za bardzo była wsobna, za bardzo zanurzona w fantazjach i samokreacji.  
     Cokolwiek tamta knuła, nie mieli szansy się dowiedzieć, jeśli teraz wyjdą. Ciri wymieniła spojrzenia z Alvinem i z ust wyszło im równocześnie:  
     — Na dobrą wróżbę.  
       
     *  
       
     Ama odstawiła filiżankę na spodek, sztywnym gestem. Poprawiła serwetkę.  
     — Moglibyście zostać na noc. Zawsze to oszczędniej, ogrzewać. — Wskazała na pokój.  
     Propozycja brzmiała rozsądnie. I nie była pierwsza, kobieta w ciągu tych kilkunastu tygodni współpracy proponowała im nocleg już parę razy. Zawsze odmawiali, raczej z głębokiej paranoi niż jakichś racjonalnych przesłanek. Ale tego dnia było naprawdę przeraźliwie zimno, a oni bywali już z Amą w sytuacjach zdecydowanie bardziej niebezpiecznych. Choćby dwa dni wcześniej, gdy walczyli z dzikim, sypiącym elektrycznymi iskrami jaszczurem – zadanie tym trudniejsze, że mieli nie ubić ani nawet specjalnie nie okaleczyć bestii, która uciekła z prywatnej kolekcji bossa medycznego podziemia.  
     Gadżety Amy bardzo się wtedy przydały, pozwoliły im w końcu uśpić zmęczone pogonią zwierzę. Co prawda jaszczur potrzebował kilku dawek pocisków uspokajających i po drodze rozorał Ciri ramię, ale ostatecznie został dostarczony zleceniodawcy, pieniądze zmieniły właścicieli i teraz mogli oblewać u Amy udaną akcję.  
     Znaczy, byli pijani – a Ciri nawet wzięła trochę łagodnych narkotyków uspokajających – zmęczeni, w dobrych nastrojach. Sama myśl o wyjściu na dwór mroziła szpik w kościach. Perspektywa zostania w naprawdę ciepłej jednostce mieszkalnej jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się tak kusząca.  
     Ciri spojrzała pytająco na Alvina; on w końcu pochodził z tego świata. Alvin odpowiedział jej tym samym spojrzeniem – no tak, przecież była starsza, a chłopak nie wiedział, z jak daleka tak naprawdę przybywa.  
     — Nie chcemy przeszkadzać...  
     — Nonsens! Nonsens, nonsens, nonsens! Nie przeszkadzacie. Dawno już nie miałam tak miłych gości. Dawno nie czułam się tak dobrze przy innych łapaczach.  
     Bo jesteśmy nowi i nie stąd, nadal niewiele o tobie wiemy, a o nic nie pytamy, przemknęło Ciri przez głowę.  
     — Zresztą, nie mogę was puścić do domu w takim stanie w taką pogodę. Ile razy zamierzacie mi odmawiać, co? Ancymony wy...  
     Rozczulające. Pijani dorośli... pijani ludzie są tacy rozczulający, pomyślała Ciri, sama bawiąc się pustą butelką. Odmawiać takim pijanym było jak odmawiać dzieciom.  
     — Dobraaaa — ostatnią zgłoskę wyziewała. — Pokaż tylko, gdzie mamy się kimnąć.  
     — Zrzucić ciało nasze ciężkie, sen na powieki przywołać... — Ama ni to nuciła, ni to recytowała, prowadząc ich do gościnnego pokoju.  
     Pewnie znowu jakaś klasyka tego świata. Ciri i Alvin kompletnie nie rozpoznawali żadnych kulturowych aluzji, co za każdym razem budziło falę wyrzekań na edukację dzisiejszej młodzieży. Tym razem jednak Ama była zbyt zmęczona albo zbyt rozanielona, żeby zauważyć ich brak entuzjazmu: śpiewała i gwizdała pod nosem, oblekając pościel, strzelała palcami, krzesząc błękitne iskierki, ścieląc wypuszczane ze ściany łóżko.  
       
     *  
       
     W środku nocy – w czymś, co odczuwała jako środek nocy, po tej dawce alkoholu to równie dobrze mogło być południe – Ciri obudziło szarpnięcie za ramię.  
     — Co, do...  
     Alvin położył jej dłoń na ustach. W oczach miał coś więcej niż zaniepokojenie. Umilkła.  
     — Zbieramy się — rzucił szeptem. — Już. Po cichu.  
     Ciri się nie poruszyła. Z jednej strony wyrobiony latami oglądania się za siebie instynkt podpowiadał, że należy wstać natychmiast, uciekać, skoro tylko jedno z nich wyczuło zagrożenie. Z drugiej – całe lata bycia pionkiem w cudzych grach wyrobiły też w dziewczynie odruch buntu i nieufności. Tak, mieszkała z Alvinem od miesięcy, tak, gotowali sobie nawzajem, tak, wyprawiali się razem na potwory, ale to ostatnie mogła też powiedzieć o Amie. A co właściwie wiedziała o obydwojgu?  
     — Czemu?  
     — Ama chce nas wydać. Musimy uciekać z miasta.  
     To brzmiało już całkiem wariacko.  
     — Komu?  
     Chłopak wyraźnie się zawahał.  
     — Mam... wrogów — wymamrotał. — I znalazłem tutaj... Znalazłem ich symbol. Jakby.  
     — Jakby symbol? — powtórzyła, w nadziei, że Alvin sam usłyszy, jak to brzmi.  
     Sama czuła niepokój, którego nie mogły stłumić nawet sen ani wzięte wcześniej środki odurzające. Napięcie w mięśniach. Pozorne rozluźnienie. Gotowość do walki. Ale, tłumaczyła sama sobie, jej sytuacja była dosyć nietypowa. Alvin był dzieciakiem, owszem, żyjącym w trudnym świecie, ale jednak tylko dzieciakiem z alt-komuny. Miał prędzej paranoję niż wrogów tak potężnych, by szantażowali znajomą prezydenta miasta.  
     — Coś, co przy sobie noszą. Znak rozpoznawczy. Później ci wytłumaczę. Teraz idziemy. — Chwycił ją za ramię i szarpnął znowu.  
     Chwyciła z kolei jego przegub, mocno, do bólu. Siłą odgięła mu palce.  
     — Nie lubię, jak się mnie ciągnie — stwierdziła lodowato.  
     — To nie gadaj, tylko chodź! — Chłopak się jej wyrwał.  
     Był naprawdę przestraszony. To jeszcze o niczym nie przesądzało – mógł mieć zły sen, mógł ukradkiem wciągnąć jakieś prochy, które teraz dawały o sobie znać, mógł po prostu reagować przesadnie. Mógł też jednak naprawdę mieć jakichś wrogów. Mało to gangów w Uru-Ti? Wystarczyłoby, żeby dzieciak wziął pożyczkę u kogo nie trzeba...  
     — Pokaż ten symbol. Potem się zobaczy, co dalej — zastrzegła od razu.  
     Rzucił jej zirytowane spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Zaprowadził ją do pomieszczenia sanitarnego, otworzył najniższą szufladę. Nie miała żadnego kodu zabezpieczającego – ale Ama, inaczej niż większość ludzi, mieszkała sama. Na co byłyby jej szyfry?  
     — Szukałem pasty higienicznej — wymamrotał Alvin usprawiedliwiająco. — Obudziłem się i smak wódy w ustach był...  
     Paskudny, z pewnością. Ciri już nie dosłyszała. Całą jej uwagę przykuła malutka spinka z opalizującego, misternie kutego metalu. Drapieżny ptak gotów do ataku. Widziała już ten symbol nie raz. Kiedyś nawet z bliska. Na zbroi Eredina.  
     Z pewnością dałoby się znaleźć wiele najzwyczajniejszych wytłumaczeń tego faktu. W nieskończonej liczbie światów pewne motywy musiały się powtarzać. Wielkie ptaki były popularne w heraldyce choćby tak małego wycinka Spirali, jak Północ. Na pewno istniała realna możliwość, że to po prostu przypadek, a kuta brosza nie ma nic wspólnego z Aen Elle. Na pewno.  
     Ciri, Dziecko-Niespodzianka, Córka Starszej Krwi, uczennica Geralta, Triss i Yennefer nie wierzyła w takie przypadki.  
     — Wiejemy — rzuciła grobowo, przemykając, szybko, acz na palcach, z powrotem do sypialni po swoje graty.  
     Alvin nic nie powiedział. Nie musiał. Nawet w nikłym świetle prywatnej latarni Ciri widziała jego tryumfującą minę.  
     Cholera, skąd on w ogóle mógł znać Aen Elle? I skąd miała znać ich Ama, co oddział Eredina w ogóle robił w tym świecie? Pytanie było dyable’tse istotne, ale dziewczyna uznała, że na śledztwa przyjdzie czas później. O ile przyjdzie. Możliwe, że rozsądniejszym będzie po prostu przeskoczyć do najbliższego świata, zostawić tę umierającą planetę za sobą.  
     Pierwszą przeszkodą, jaką napotkała – napotkali, tak właściwie – był, oczywiście, zamek w drzwiach. Ama posiadała wiele cennych przedmiotów, wytworów tej tutejszej techniki i jej własnych zdolności. Oczywiście, że chroniła się przed złodziejami.  
     — Tumtre — sklęła po tutejszemu Ciri. — Powinniśmy byli o tym pomyśleć.  
     Próby obejścia zamka byłyby bezsensowne – żadne z nich nie było technodziejem. Pierwsze ich dotknięcie najpewniej uruchomiłoby wszystkie wyjące alarmy, zabezpieczające pola siłowe i tym podobne atrakcje.  
     — To co, czekamy do rana? Udajemy, że nic nie zauważyliśmy, i spływamy po śniadaniu? Miała milion okazji, żeby nas... — zawahała się — ...nam coś zrobić. Nie spieszy się jej.  
     — Do tej pory u niej nie nocowaliśmy. Mogła nam coś dodać do jedzenia. Jakieś nanoprzekaźniki. Będzie nas mogła śledzić.  
     Ciri nie. Ciri wystarczyłoby odejść na kilka kroków i się skupić, by między światami powstało rozdarcie. Norka, ucho igielne, szczelina. Mogła się przez nią prześlizgnąć. Mogła, choć z większym wysiłkiem, przeszmuglować przez nią innych.  
     Jeśli Alvinowi naprawdę coś ze strony Dearg Ruadhri groziło, nie miała prawa go tu zostawiać. Jeśli. Bo jednak ten ciąg zbiegów okoliczności był aż nadto podejrzany. Dzieciak mógł być podstawionym szpiegiem, mającym wkraść się w jej łaski rzekomym ostrzeżeniem. Może podrzucił ten symbol, a teraz prowadzi Ciri prosto w pułapkę...  
     Aczkolwiek, trzeźwo patrząc, miał wcześniej mrowie lepszych okazji. Być może elfom zależało na skompromitowaniu Amy, ale to znów wskazywałoby na jakieś powiązanie kobiety – czy całego tego świata – z Ludem Olch. Zagadka za zagadką.  
     Tym bardziej, podpowiadał Ciri instynkt, należy zwiewać. Natychmiast. Nie oglądając się za siebie, nie oglądając się na innych. Jakoś sobie dotąd bez niej radzili, to i dalej sobie poradzą. Instynktowi kazała się zamknąć.  
     — Jeśli włączymy alarm, to stracimy nawet możliwość rżnięcia głupa. Masz lepszy pomysł?  
     — Jeśli Ama śpi, moglibyśmy ją... — Alvin przejechał dłonią po gardle.  
     Do Ciri nadpłynęły wspomnienia. Wata cukrowa, jarmark. Wrzaski kupców i radosne okrzyki Szczurów. Jej własne.  
     — Nie wiemy nawet, czy coś zrobiła.  
     — A ten znak to sam się przypałętał?  
     „Ten znak”. Żadnego wskazania, czyj to znak i co miałby symbolizować. Alvin ewidentnie bardzo starannie dawkował jej informacje. Ciri postanowiła zaatakować frontalnie. I tak musieli czekać.  
     — Czyja to odznaka, że tak się przejmujesz?  
     Chłopak wyraźnie się spiął.  
     — Nie wiesz? Też chciałaś wiać, jak ją zobaczyłaś.  
     Pięknie, zaraz wyjdzie, że Ciri nie ma podstawowych danych o tym świecie. Tylko gdyby znak był oczywisty, podpowiadały lata uciekania, to Alvin po prostu podałby nazwę grupy.  
     — Uwierzyłam, ze jej sobie nie wyśniłeś. Nie jestem z Uru-Ti. Nie możesz mi wytłumaczyć?  
     Dzieciak zacisnął palce na swoim medalionie. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy coś go naprawdę zdenerwowało. Odruch, którego, jak twierdził, usilnie starał się pozbyć. Ciri akurat nawet go lubiła, był rysą na robocio nieskazitelnym zachowaniu chłopaka.  
     — Uru-Ti nie ma tu nic do... Znasz teorię, że istnieje nieskończenie wiele wszechświatów, nie?  
     A, fakt. To było jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie wiedziano o istnieniu innych światów. Co powinno ułatwić wytłumaczenie Alvinowi, jakim cudem, jeśli już naprawdę nie będą mieli wyjścia, teleportuje ich oboje w okolice domu. Czy przynajmniej przed te przeklęte drzwi.  
     — Pomyślisz, że zwariowałem.  
     Lęk przed byciem uznanym za szalonego tłumaczył ogólnikowość chłopaka.  
     — Nie pomyślę — zapewniła poważnie, tak poważnie, że Alvin najwyraźniej jej uwierzył.  
     — Oni są właśnie z innego wymiaru. Ścigają mnie, właściwie od zawsze. Od czasu jak byłem mały. Nie śmiejesz się?  
     — Nie.  
     — Wierzysz mi? — nalegał Alvin, z napięciem, którego nigdy dotąd u niego nie słyszała.  
     — Tak. — Skinęła jeszcze głową. — I muszę ci coś... Znaczy... Nie byłam z tobą całkiem szczera, ale to nie twoja wina, tylko...  
     — Ja też nie. Nie byłem szczery. Ani trochę. Powinniśmy się skupić na ucieczce.  
     — Jasne. I ja właśnie o ucieczce. Bo widzisz, chodzi o to, że potrafię... — nabrała tchu, a potem wyrzuciła z prędkością karabinu — ...potrafię się teleportować, więc mogę nas przenieść na zewnątrz albo od razu do domu, no, w okolice, bo nie zawsze idealnie trafiam, ale nigdy jeszcze nikogo tym nie zabiłam ani nie rozwaliłam na kawałki, więc to całkiem bezpieczne i...  
     — Wiem — przerwał jej Alvin, wyraźnie zaskoczony. — Że to bezpieczne, znaczy. Nie wiedziałem, że ty też.  
     Teraz przyszła kolej Ciri na zamarcie w zdumieniu.  
     — Że ja też co? — wybąkała.  
     — Że ty też potrafisz się teleportować. Skakać między miejscami. Między światami też? — Chłopak wydał się naraz całkiem podekscytowany. — Bo jak tak, to czad! Będziemy mogli skakać... podróżować razem! Tylko stąd wyjdźmy i zabierzmy rzeczy i przenosimy się gdzieś, gdzie jest cieplej...  
     — Zaraz. Zaraz. Ty też potrafisz się poruszać po Spi... między światami?  
     — No przecież mówię. Słuchaj — dodał nerwowo, źle interpretując jej milczenie — nie mówiłem ci wcześniej, bo myślałem, że mi nie uwierzysz. Nic osobistego.  
     Ciri machnęła dłonią uspokajająco. Przynajmniej w zamierzeniu uspokajająco.  
     — To tak. To się zabieramy. Przenieść ciebie też czy wolisz sam?  
     — Wolę z tobą. — Dzieciak sprawiał wrażenie nieco zakłopotanego. — Moje podróżowanie jest trochę... dzikie. Nie potrafię dokładnie wymierzyć. Nikt mnie nigdy nie uczył, musiałem wszystko łapać sam, rozumiesz.  
     — Jasna sprawa. Będziemy mieli czas na naukę! — Ciri prawie zapomniała o swoich wcześniejszych podejrzeniach; prawie, ale dokładniejsze poznanie Alvina pozwoli też lepiej wybadać tego intencje i związki z Eredinem. — Dawaj mi rękę i...  
     — Nigdzie nie idziecie — padło za nimi.  
     Obrócili się z dłońmi na broni. Ama stała za nimi, razem ze swoim domowym robotem. Tym razem w metalowych rękach trzymał nie tacę z jedzeniem, a karabin energetyczny.  
     — Te drzwi i cały pokój są mojego projektu. Blokują teleportację.  
     — Stworzyłaś dom, który blokuje umiejętność, której nikt w tym świecie nie posiada? — Ciri była już całkiem pewna, że kobieta ma powiązania z elfami, chciała jednak wiedzieć więcej.  
     — Nie jednostkę mieszkalną. Pokój i drzwi. Minimum rozsądnej ostrożności.  
     — Ale nie dość, by schować...  
     — Mieszkam sama. Człowiek zaczyna bałaganić. Mój błąd. Waszym będzie, jeśli spróbujecie we mnie choćby wycelować. Mam na sobie tarcze i broń.  
     Ciri westchnęła.  
     — Amo, nie wiem, co ci zaoferowali, ale naprawdę chcesz im wydać swoich gości...  
     — Bezczelną, egoistyczną dziewuchę, wolącą poświęcić światy i miliardy istnień niż łaskawie się trochę pomęczyć w imię obowiązku. Właśnie potwierdziłaś, że faktycznie o ciebie chodzi. O chłopaku nic nie mówili. — Przeniosła wzrok na Alvina. — Ty możesz iść. Ta mała dziwka zostaje.  
     Alvin honorowo zaprotestował. W głowie dziewczyny wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.  
     — Nie wiem, co ci opowiedzieli, ale nie mogę ocalić twojego świata — zaczęła, starając się brzmieć delikatnie; w końcu odbierała komuś nadzieję, nauczyła się już, że to niewdzięczne zadanie. — Nie mam takiej mocy, nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek...  
     — Znam Lud Olch. Znam Crevana i Eredina, i Imleritha, i wielu innych. Uczyli mnie. Pokazali mi rzeczy... Takie rzeczy... — Oczy Amy zabłysły nagle, rozjarzone starym wspomnieniem. — Wiem, że potrafią niemal wszystko. Po cóż innego by cię potrzebowali?  
     Do ratowania świata, owszem. Tylko nie tego.  
     — To manipulanci i kłamcy. Dotrzymują litery obietnic, nie ich ducha. Albo nie dotrzymują ich wcale. Nie jestem tym, tą, której szukasz.  
     — Nie jesteś! Nie jesteś więc Cirillą aep Pavetta, aep Calanthe, w prostej linii potomkinią Lary, nosicielką genu Starszej Krwi, księżniczką ze świata Aen Seidhe? — Słowa w starszej mowie wymawiała miękko, jak w ellylon. — Nie jesteś nią?  
     Ciri zacisnęła usta. Przez chwilę rozważała kłamstwo – ale wątpiła, by było w ono w stanie przekonać Amę. Znała Aen Elle zapewne przez całe swoje życie. Ufała im.  
     — Tak, to ja. Ale mylisz się co...  
     Alvin wydał z siebie długi, przeciągły krzyk. Nieswoim głosem, głębszym, potężniejszym, zaświatowym. Jakby echo szło po rurach.  
     — Tyyy! Ziarno, które nie wykiełkuje, lecz wybuchnie płomieniem... Czas Białego Zimna i Białego... Światła, Czas Szaleństwa... Tedd... — odetchnął głębiej, ostatnie słowa wymawiał spokojniej, normalniej; dłoń kurczowo ściskał na medalionie. — Dwa... cztery... szesnaście... Nie... Nie myśleć. O tym. Trzydzieści dwa. — Wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w jeden punkt w okolicach podłogi. — Sześćdziesiąt cztery.  
     Ciri musiała mieć w spojrzeniu bardzo wyraźne pytanie, bo Ama prychnęła:  
     — Wyciszanie stanów lękowych i histerii. Prosta psychologia. Musiał podłapać na jakiejś terapii. Nie wiem, co dzieciak ma z tobą wspólnego, ale podtrzymuję. Nic mnie nie obchodzi. Niech stąd idzie.  
     Dziewczyna naprawdę rozważyła propozycję. Alvin najwyraźniej był Źródłem, przepowiednia o Białym Zimnie powtarzała się zaś w wielu światach, bo trudno przyjąć, że przypadkiem wpadła tutaj na kogoś z... z domu.  
     Może to nie przypadek. Może to to drugie na „P”, podpowiedziały zjadliwie myśli. Może Alvin też jest kluczem. Może...  
     Może czas, skoro już tak stoją pod muszką, zapytać. Tak po ludzku. A nuż druga okazja się nie nadarzy.  
     — Skąd pochodzisz? Alvin? — spytała we wspólnym.  
     — Żadnych szyfrów! — Z dłoni Amy wystrzeliła błękitna błyskawica i uderzyła w podłogę tuż koło stóp Ciri.  
     — Z podgrodzia wyzimskiego, pod panowaniem Jego Miłości Foltesta — wyrecytował dzieciak.  
     Zaraz się zorientował i umilkł, zagryzając wargi. Czyli jednak przeznaczenie, westchnęła w duchu dziewczyna. Psia jucha.  
     — Cholera, wszystkie drogi prowadzą do domu — jęknęła Ciri; robot poruszył ostrzegawczo bronią. — Nie wygłupiaj się. Potrzebujesz mnie żywej.  
     — Żywej. Niekoniecznie niepoturbowanej. Jeśli myślisz, że będę się troszczyć...  
     Ciri przestała słuchać. Kalkulowała. Zwykle wolała działać jak jej serce podpowiadało – ale ostatnie lata nauczyły ją, że podpowiedzi serca też brały się z kalkulacji. Tylko mniej świadomej. A teraz serce podpowiadało jej przede wszystkim, że ufać Aen Elle to mogła Ama, a nie ona.  
     — Daj mi rękę, Alvin.  
     — Mówiłam, żebyście...  
     — On się cały trzęsie — podkreśliła Ciri z oburzeniem, głównie po to, żeby zyskać na czasie.  
     Niewiele zyskała. Ama uniosła dłoń – i pewnie wykorzystała swój usypiający albo paraliżujący gadżet, ale to już dziewczynie umknęło. Świat złożył się, jak przy mrugnięciu.  
     Albo teleportacji.  
       
     *  
       
     Wylądowali w ich jednostce mieszkalnej, na podłodze. Twardo. Ciri natychmiast zerwała się na równe nogi, włączyła światło i zaczęła spieszne, chaotyczne pakowanie.  
     Alvin najpierw tylko patrzył, wciąż szepcząc do siebie. Potem wstał, mruknął „kobiety; tak, to będziemy potrzebowali wagonu, żeby spakować to wszystko” i zaczął jej pomagać. Faktycznie, układał rzeczy w ich niewielkim bagażu znacznie oszczędniej szafując miejscem.  
     — Naprawdę jesteś...  
     — Tak. Ale nie mogę ocalić żadnego świata. Elfy potrzebują mnie do czego innego.  
     Chociaż może i mogła. Faktycznie miała jakieś moce, mogła przynajmniej spróbować. Nie, żeby wiedziała, czego. Czegokolwiek. Mogła wrócić i chociaż sprawdzić, jak ten jej dom sobie radzi. W końcu była kiedyś królową. Miała obowiązki. Babka.. babka nigdy by nie uciekała.  
     — Wiem. Ja... Czasem miewam takie ataki, jak ten u Amy. Ostatnio rzadziej. Ta przepowiednia mówi, że nasz świat umrze — Alvin mówił dużo, szybko, wyraźnie zawstydzony swoją słabością — a one sobie wrócą, kiedy Białe Zimno już przejdzie. Na gotowe. Do tego cię potrzebują. Masz rację, że im uciekasz.  
     — Przepowiednie są niejasne i mają wiele interpretacji. Nie przywiązywałabym się do tej jednej. To się zwykle źle kończy. Gotowe. Skaczemy? Gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło? — Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć.  
     — Powinniśmy się jeszcze wrócić i zabić Amę.  
     Uśmiech zdmuchnęło jej z twarzy.  
     — Co... Po co? Ona nie może nas śledzić w innym świecie. To żaden trop. Tylko stracimy czas.  
     — Nigdy nie wiadomo. Zawsze może coś podpowiedzieć elfom. Rzucić na nas jeden z tych ichnich czarów, gadżetów, lokalizacyjnych. Jeśli tamci jej pomagali, to może potrafi tropić przez różne światy i...  
     — Nie sądzę. Przeskoczymy kilka razy, wymienimy ubrania, wykąpiemy się, zgubimy każdy pościg. Mam w tym wprawę. Ty pewnie też. Nie ma co zabijać na darmo.  
     — Nie na darmo. Z ostrożności.  
     Ciri westchnęła. Słowa Amy obudziły w niej poczucie winy, pomieszane z jakąś dziwną tkliwością. One albo pobyt na tym stygnącym świecie. Albo ten nagły powrót przeszłości. Albo spotkanie kogoś z – z Północy, z Temerii, z Wyzimy! Albo może to wszystko na raz.  
     — Słuchaj... Też kiedyś byłam młodsza. Jak ty. I też sądziłam, że... No, robiłam, jak ty. Potem się dorasta, przeżywa różne rzeczy i widzi, że to nie ma sensu. Wcale nie jest dobre ani potrzebne. Nie chcę teraz o tym gadać, to długa historia. A teraz najważniejszy jest czas. Ama już tu pewnie jedzie. Może nie sama.  
     Ostatni argument chyba trafił do Alvina.  
     — Prawda. Zresztą, skoro skrewiła sprawę, to elfy się nią zajmą. Tylko byśmy jej wyświadczyli przysługę.  
     — Alvin... Ona chciała cię puścić.  
     — Żeby jej elfi przyjaciele mogli mnie dalej dręczyć, a potem w końcu dopaść. Nie wiesz, co oni potrafią.  
     — Wiem.  
     Zaśmiał się.  
     — Akurat. Potrzebują cię żywej. Masz w sobie tę ich krew. Nic strasznego by ci nie zrobili. Nie pokazali.  
     W jego głosie była ciemność, powaga i lęk, wszystkie stare, zbyt stare jak na tak młodego człowieka. Ciri uświadomiła sobie, że tamten tak właściwie ma rację. Przeczuwała raczej niż wiedziała, do czego tamci są zdolni. Bo czego właściwie zaznała? Złośliwostek Eredina? Znacznie gorsze rzeczy widziała w innych światach. W domu.  
     Chłopak wstał, wziął bagaż w rękę, chwycił Ciri dwoma palcami tej samej dłoni – w drugiej trzymał broń.  
     — Nie wiem, czy będzie działać w kolejnym świecie... Ale to zawsze jakoś raźniej na duszy. Jak coś, to pożyczę od ciebie ostrze.  
   

*   
      
       
     Zatrzymali się cztery światy – czy przynajmniej cztery miejsca – dalej.  
     — Jest ciepło — mruknęła Ciri, zanurzając stopy w rozgrzanym, jasnym piasku.  
     — Jest rajsko.  
     Obok szumiało morze. Niedaleko widzieli las, który, jak wiedzieli z książek i wiedzy rozsianej po światach, nazywał się zwykle subtropikalnym. Wiedzieli też, że intensywne opalanie może spowodować nowotwory. Niespecjalnie się tym przejmowali.  
     — Wiesz, że będziemy się musieli rozejść w jakimś świecie? Tak dla bezpieczeństwa.  
     Ciri wymamrotała potaknięcie, dodając niewyraźne „ale na razie nie chce mi się o tym myśleć”. Pewnie trzeba będzie skoczyć jakoś blisko domu, dowiedzieć się, co tam słychać, tak dla uspokojenia. Może się do Geralta i Yennefer zajrzy.  
     Przytuliła policzek do ziemi. Prawie zasypiała.  
     — Ciri...  
     Uniosła głowę.  
     — Cały czas chciałem zapytać, ale jakoś nie było czasu... Jak dałaś radę przebić się przez te zabezpieczenia antyteleportacyjne?  
     Dziewczyna roześmiała się w głos. Echo zaniosło dźwięk nad wodę.  
     — Nie było zabezpieczeń. Znaczy, może były przeciwko... przeciwko zwyczajnej magii, takiej magii, jak w naszym świecie. Elfy nazywają ją kuglarstwem. Moja moc jest w krwi i z krwi. To inna siła. Elfy używają podobnej. — Kopnęła piętami w piasek, tak mocno, że aż powpadał im do oczu i włosów. — Założyłam, że żadnemu człowiekowi nie podałyby wiedzy, którą ten mógłby użyć przeciwko nim.  
     Alvin zawtórował jej śmiechowi, naraz bardzo dziecięcy. Zaraz jednak spoważniał.  
     — Elfy to podstępne bestie. Nie można im ufać. Nigdy.  
     Ciri, wspomniawszy na Scoia’tael, Północne Królestwa i cały ten bajzel, który widziała, poczuła się w obowiązku zaprotestować.  
     — Mówiłam o tych konkretnych, które mnie... nas... ścigają. Elfy same w sobie są różne. Jedne dobre, drugie złe. Jak ludzie.  
     — Akurat. Był taki jeden, który próbował mnie o tym przekonać. — Nostalgia zabarwiła chłopcu głos. — Dawno temu.  
     — Rozumiem, że mu się nie udało?  
     — Nie udało mu się mnie ochronić. Tak.  
     Ciri zapatrzyła się w wodę. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko tutejsze, skrzekliwe ptaki.  
     — I od tej pory bronisz się sam?  
     — Mniej więcej. Różnie to wychodzi.  
     Ciri błysnęła w uśmiechu zębami. Rzuciła się na dzieciaka i przewróciła go na piasek, trochę tarmosząc, trochę łaskocząc.  
     — To en garde, ty mały łowco elfów!


End file.
